<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>“Let me be your secret sin.” by WavesOver</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25121764">“Let me be your secret sin.”</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WavesOver/pseuds/WavesOver'>WavesOver</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>410 Prompt challenge [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Bodyguard, Cheating, F/F, Rough Sex, bodyguard with the one their protecting, messy relationships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:08:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>802</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25121764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WavesOver/pseuds/WavesOver</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Her life is a roller-coaster and she wants to get off.</p><p>The bodyguard AU no one asked for.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Himemiya Anthy/Tenjou Utena</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>410 Prompt challenge [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>“Let me be your secret sin.”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She had hoped to be part of the Olympics but with a shitty boyfriend and just plain not measuring up to the standards they had, she had to look for an alternate path in life. It was hard seeing as she wasn’t that book-smart and her ex tried over and over to screw her out of a job so she could be depended on him, like she was a good little Japanese wife who stayed at home and cleaned the house while her husband fucked every hole from work to home and back again.</p><p>And then Wakaba like an angel, found an ad for an athletic woman, which she was. And she nailed the interview.</p><p>She was hired to be a diplomat’s bodyguard, or to be more precise, she was hired to be his wife’s body guard, a sweet woman who was somehow thirty and yet looked like she was fresh out of high school, a big contrast to her husband who looked to be well into his sixties. Her name was Anthy, with dark, long hair that was often in a bun and soothing green eyes that seem to reflect everything that she sees, and she was sweet and polite and so very proper… in daylight.</p><p>In the confines of the manor walls, she turns into a different person, a woman who would kiss her bodyguard and suck on any part of her that isn’t visible in the suit Utena loves wearing, which remind her of the fitted jacket and hot pants that she wore in high school because she wanted to stand out and was still in her “not like other girls” phase. And it seems like her husband is in on it, or at least doesn’t say anything when one of those purple marks peek out from her sleeves, only a glare at his wife and a shake of his head. And, god help her, she finds the dark glee that lights up her eyes so sexy she just wants to take her into the closet and make her scream instead of acting like the bodyguard she’s supposed to be.</p><p>And that’s the thing. She finds the more time she spends with Anthy, the more she’s drawn in, like a lake that looks smooth but will suck you in with hidden currents that no man could survive from.</p><p>“We can’t keep doing this,” she said in a moment of clarity, a moment where she was just free enough from the currents to try to get out.</p><p>“Oh?” she said with a smile, as if <em>she</em> wasn’t the one that was married to another man,] “Then why don’t let me be your secret sin then?” and then she would kiss her and touch her just right and her guilt was smothered by her lust and desire to be in her arms and this faint feeling that’s almost like love.</p><p>And that’s how she found herself, on Anthy’s bed, holding onto her hips for dear life as she rode the dildo she had on. She took in those moss green eyes as they clouded over with lust, her hair out of that damn bun she had everywhere else, as she looks down on her with a smile that could be sweet or could be plotting to stab her and putting her in her rose garden,  making her flowers bloom as she rots in the ground. She was even wearing a formal dress, a number that would look right at home in any Disney fairytale, but like everything in her life, it hides all the secrets, especially the fact that she left out her underwear when she put it on.</p><p>She kept moving up and down, and all that movement and the way she bites her lips to keep herself from saying anything is bringing her closer and closer to <em>that</em> point.</p><p>And a blast of winter came in to the heat, in the form of a soft knock.</p><p>“Mom?” a timid voice came through the door</p><p>She twisted her body without even getting off of the strap-on, threw the blankets over Utena’s laying form and then told him to come in. he went and talked in Arabic, which she replied in the same language though Utena can’t help but notice that unlike her son’s, Anthy’s own words had a different accent, like she learned it through a tutor and she was never talked to a normal person in to so it’s always a bit formal and off.</p><p>And as they talk, she wakes up more and more from that hazy of lust and emotions that Anthy brings out of her, and she makes a resolution.</p><p>The next day, she gives her resignation letter and leaves, not knowing what going to happen next but sure it’s better than what was happening before.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes, Anthy’s a bit fucked up here, but you know her kid? He's, like, last year of middle school, and this is Japan, so he's around 15-16 here. You know how old Anthy was when she had him? Around 15 or 16.</p><p>Yeah, she's hates him and hates how her life's like and hates how much she loves her son and her only outlet is to screw with the guards and others stationed around her for 'her protection'. He thought a female guard would stop her. Anthy thinks it's hilarious how small his imagination is.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>